


burnt by the moon

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn takes care of everything now.</p><p>Years past, when they were younger, they'd just let things happen, never worrying about anything past the next show, the next drink, the next quick fuck.  Then they were in Oklahoma, running through the clouded night until the shotgun blast exploded around them.  Bert still has the scar.  It's faded a little, healed, but Quinn can't forget the smell of blood, the stink of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt by the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> When I first got into Bandom, like many, I didn't like Bert. And I never thought I would, swore I wouldn't, for hurting my poor Gee. Ha. 
> 
> I went and saw the Used in concert and was totally BLOWN AWAY by how awesome the band, and Bert was. I listened, actually listened, to their music, and fell in love. 
> 
> It's Omens' birthday and she's drifted a little from me fannishly, and I couldn't write something for her in her current big fannish love, which is Teen Wolf. But I could write about things she did love, things like the Used and werewolves. And so...
> 
> I love you bunches, Omens, you're such an amazing person. Looove you lots. Have some werewolf fic. :D
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade, who wanted to help celebrate by creating a podfic of your story, because she too is awesome! *twirls her*
> 
> Title from _Find A Way_ by The Used

Quinn takes care of everything now.

Years past, when they were younger, they'd just let things happen, never worrying about anything past the next show, the next drink, the next quick fuck. Then they were in Oklahoma, running through the clouded night until the shotgun blast exploded around them. Bert still has the scar. It's faded a little, healed, but Quinn can't forget the smell of blood, the stink of fear.

They don't talk about it, but Quinn knows that night is burned into all of their memories. Jeph dreams about it sometimes, thrashing in his bunk until he wakes himself with a shout, and Dan flinches at fireworks and backfires. If Bert remembers anything from that night, and the two terrifying days afterwards, he's never said a word.

Dan and Jeph and Quinn had huddled around Bert's bunk, watched him toss and turn, eyes fever bright as the inexpert bandages on his shoulder slowly bloomed red. Quinn made a promise to himself, whispered in the darkness, that if Bert pulled through, he'd never let something like this happen again. He'd take care of his band.

He might have prayed to a god he didn't believe in anymore, because he didn't know what else to do and he was terrified that they were going to lose Bert. Quinn had swallowed his pride and called Bob, who'd called Iero, who'd come and carefully picked fragmented pieces of silver out of Bert's shoulder, hissing when the silver touched his skin. His tattooed hands had carefully cleaned and rewrapped the wound, and Quinn had been at a loss for words.

"Thank you," Jeph had said, and Iero had just nodded and left.

Bert had recovered; it had taken longer than normal, but he got better. And Quinn had promises to keep.

* * *

They have a show tonight, and afterwards, there's a rental car. Quinn has a map and directions to the nearest nature preserve, and he's plotted out where they'll leave the car and what route they'll take into the preserve. He has a general sense of how far in they'll get before moonrise, and it'll be enough. 

They'll be safe.

* * *

They kill the show that night. 

The kids are into it, Bert is pouring his heart into the music, throwing himself around like crazy. He trips and takes an inadvertent dive into the crowd; everyone goes wild and Bert crowdsurfs back to barrier where security fishes him out and boosts him onto the stage. He's grinning like he's having the time of his life and Bert's excitement is contagious.

Part of it's the Moon; they can all feel her in the rush of blood under their skin, sense her in their bones, month after month. And part of it is the thrill of being on stage, being the focus of so much energy and excitement, doing what they love for people who love them for it. There's nowhere else they'd rather be than on the road, in a different city every night, sleeping in crappy motels and eating bad food.

* * *

By the time they get to the preserve, they're ready, more than ready for the Moon. They don’t bother to change out of their show clothes, they're just going to get left behind in the dirt anyway, so what's the point. They're sweaty and they reek and it doesn't matter; all that matters is standing in the open air, letting the Moonlight touch them and changing. . .

Bert goes first, eager and excited. He throws his head back, tossing his hair and _shifts_ , fur sprouting across his body. Even now, the scar is visible, a patch of discolored fur high on his shoulder. Bert howls and runs around them in circles, yipping happily.

Dan and Jeph laugh at Bert's antics, and between one breath and the next, they shift. They tackle Bert, shouldering him around, chasing his tail and nipping playfully at each other, mock fighting.

Quinn watches the three of them rough-house for a while, then walks the perimeter of the small clearing they're in, listening to the sounds in the night. He inhales deeply, scenting for danger, for anything out of place. Finally, when he's sure that they're as safe as they can be, he lets himself relax and shifts, joining them.

They bump into him, affection and loyalty and family, pack. His pack.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] burnt by the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503803) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
